Once an Uchiha Always an Uchiha
by CrazyApplesandOranges
Summary: Three friends. One ignored, one hurt and confused, another treated like a slave by his own family. They need each other to survive. They need each other to figure out what to do. On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Itachi glared at his younger brother as Sasuke basked in his parent's attention. Sasuke smirked back, nodding to whatever Mikoto had said to him. Itachi couldn't hear from his position on the couch, staring into the kitchen.

Fugaku patted his youngest son on the head, never taking his eyes off the paper. Itachi growled, getting up and grabbing his bag.

It had been this way ever since Sasuke had been born. Itachi was pushed to the side, almost ignored as Mikoto and Fugaku placed all of their hopes on 'their little baby.' As far as Itachi was concerned, his parents barely knew he existed. He loved his brother, really he did, but at the same time…he just wanted his parents to acknowledge him.

Sure, they fed him and bought him clothes when he needed them. But now that Sasuke was here, they placed all of their attentions on him, like Itachi was a ghost. Every now and then they would remember that they had another son, but only when Itachi got in trouble, which was rare.

Itachi only got in trouble at school, where he acted up and caused trouble, only to get his parents attention. It never worked. No matter how much Itachi back-talked at his teachers, ignored homework, and anything else he could think of, Mikoto would tell him to work harder, and Fugaku would say that he should concentrate on making friends.

He had friends. He brought them over every couple weeks or so, and went over to their house every now and then. He didn't think that they even noticed he was gone.

Walking out the door, Itachi didn't bother saying anything as he left the house. He trudged down the street, waving to cousins and aunts and uncles, always smiling a little, even though he wasn't happy.

Finally in the streets of Konoha, he dropped his smile and frowned at the ground. No one here cared whether he smiled or not. They were afraid of his family name.

Hana Inuzuka walked next to him, her three dogs trotting behind her. "Hey, Itachi," she greeted.

"Hey, Hana," the raven said in response. "How are you?"

Hana shrugged. "Okay, I guess. I just don't understand what my mother wants me to do."

Itachi nodded. Hana had nearly the same problem as his—well, it involved her younger brother at least. Kiba was the Inuzuka heir, so Tsume focused more on him than Hana. But she was fine with that. She understood why. What she didn't understand was what Tsume wanted her to do.

Itachi sighed. His life just wasn't fair.

/\/\

At lunch, Itachi and Hana met up with their other friend, Neji Hyuga. Neji was part of the Secondary Branch, and because of that, his uncle, head of the Hyugas, concentrated more on his cousin Hinata than the prodigy of his clan.

Neji tossed his head back against the tree they were sitting on, closing his eyes tiredly.

"You okay, Neji?" Hana asked worriedly. She took a bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah." Neji muttered. "I'm fine. Just tired."

"Why?" Hana said.

"Stayed up late last night because I couldn't sleep." He answered. Sighing, he reached for his lunch bag and pulled out his own sandwich.

Itachi adjusted himself on his perch, leaning against the trunk of the tree. Glancing down at the ground, he decided that he might as well eat the lunch he had packed for himself.

Neji was a year younger than he and Hana, twelve years old. He was in their class though, because his last teacher decided that he would be better suited with them. When the time came, he would be put on a team with Genin his own age, but that wouldn't be for a while.

"Itachi," Hana said. Itachi looked at his friend. "Why do you think your parents care about Sasuke so much?"

Itachi shrugged. "Maybe because he's their little baby."

"I can't imagine Fugaku Uchiha saying that." Neji snorted.

Truthfully, Itachi really couldn't imagine it either. He still wouldn't be able to except for the fact that he had seen his father say it.

"So what are you guys doing over the weekend?" Hana asked, successfully changing the conversation.

Neji shrugged. "Don't know. Probably train or something."

"Itachi?"

"I'll probably stay in my room." Itachi answered, taking a sip of water.

"I think I'll train with my dogs," Hana mused. Then she brightened. "Hey, you guys want to come over? We could all train together!"

Itachi and Neji looked at each other. "I guess." Neji said. "I'll have to ask my uncle, but I probably can."

Hana stared at Itachi. He sighed. "Yeah, why not."

Hana grinned. "Great!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet. The branch they were sitting on shook a little. "Meet me by the school gates at about five."

She hopped down to the ground, and Itachi sighed again. "She forgot her lunch." He stated, looking at the brown bag.

Neji stood up and stretched. "Well," he yawned. "I guess we should go back to class."

He bent down and picked up Hana's lunch, dropping to the ground. Itachi packed up his own bag and followed his friend.

/\/\

At home, Itachi wondered where Mikoto was. Fugaku would be at the police station, and Sasuke shouldn't be home for a half-hour or so. His mother should be home though.

"Mother!" he called. An answering shout from the kitchen led him to his mother, and he leaned against the door frame. "Mother, I am going to a friend's house."

Mikoto looked up at Itachi, pausing her cooking to stare blankly at her eldest son. "What?" Then she smiled. "Oh! Okay, have fun."

Itachi rolled his eyes and went to his room.

/\/\

Neji took in a deep breath and knocked on his uncle's door. "Come in!" Hiashi shouted. Neji opened the door.

"Yes, Neji?"Hiashi said absently, standing up and pacing.

"I wondered if it was okay to go over to a friend's house." Neji said, bowing slightly.

"Hm? Yes, as long as you're back at a reasonable time." Hiashi said. "If you are not back by ten I will assume you are staying the night."

"Yes, Uncle."Neji bowed again and left his uncle's room.

/\/\

"Mom!" Hana called.

"What, Hana?" Tsume shouted from the yard. Hana followed her mother's voice, dropping her bag on the couch.

"I'm having a couple friends over. Is that okay?" Hana said. Tsume looked up from Kuromaru.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Just as long as you don't disturb me too much." The Inuzuka said. Hana smiled.

"Thanks," she said, walking back inside to her room.

A/N: So this is my new story. I got inspiration for this by reading this one story where Sasuke was always saying that his parents thought he was an Itachi clone. It made me think about what would happen if Sasuke was treated like Itachi and everything. Thank you, Koko-onee-chan for the idea! You guys should go read her stories, they are really good.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I know I promised I would, but I just lost the motivation. I've lost the motivation to do everything. Some mornings I wake up and I just wonder if there's any point to it. I've just been going through so much shit the past couple months with my friends and family, and I could have been spending so much time writing and didn't.

I've decided that I'm just going on a break. I can't handle the guilt I feel because I haven't updated but I don't want to force something out that won't be as good as it could be.

This hiatus shouldn't be too long - school is ending soon but I am also being shipped off to my grandparent's the day after school ends and God-knows where else. I'll try - I swear to God, I will try - to write, but I can't make any promises. Until I get through all this crap, I can't make any promises.

I am so sorry for getting your hopes up a new chapter. I hate myself for this, but I just couldn't handle this anymore. I'm sorry.


End file.
